Randomness is my Best Friend
by Kawaii Tokyo Angel
Summary: Just a bunch of random and funny scenes from animemanga series that I made up myself with charactersTHAT ARE NOT MINE FUDGE IS GOOD!
1. Chapter 1: Cardcaptors

**Hey there fanfic writers! Well I'm obsessed with anime and manga (same thing in a way) so I'm gonna base my fanfic on it (and you can't stop me hahaha). I would write a story but I don't feel like it so I'm just gonna write random plays with the characters of random anime and video games! Okay hope ya like it! Uh... yeah!**

**CAUTION: THESE PLAYS ARE REALLY REALLY RANDOM!  **

**Any words in parentheses ( ) are stage actions!**

**Cardcaptors- PART 1: _And Thus the Nonsense Begins_**

**Madison: **Good Morning World! Good Morning flowers! Good Morning old man sitting on a random bench!

**Sakura: **What is with you?

**Madison: **Ahh! Sakura you should really eat Jell-O more often!

**Sakura: **Wah! (slaps Madison with a fish)

**Madison: **Where'd you get that fish from?

**Sakura: **Oh from that seafood restaurant just around the corner (gives a sly look)

**Madison: **Nooo! I smell like fish know!!!

**Sakura: **Ha-ha! SMELL THE WRATH OF MY FURY!!!

**Madison: **Oh Sakura, How could you? (runs away and slips on banana peel)

**Sakura: **(stares blankly at a pile of leaves on the ground)

**Madison: **Now I smell like FISH AND BANANAS!!!

**Sakura: **(takes a bite out of sandwich which fell from the sky and walks away)

**Madison: **Things will never be the same! (starts to sing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star)_

**OLD MAN: **(stares at Madison) Youth these days they should really learn to be more wise like their elders! (sees an ice cream truck pass by and runs after it) Ooooh ice cream! COME BACK!

**Sakura: **THIS IS LAME! I'm gonna visit Lee!

**Cardcaptors- PART 2: _And Thus the Nonsense Continues_**

**Lee: **(runs in circles around a bowl of Jell-O)

**Sakura: **Jell-O!!!!!!! MINE!

**Lee:** Yah! (throws pickles at Sakura)

**Sakura:** Ahh pickles I HATE pickles!!! (throws innocent little puppy plushes at Lee)

**Lee:** AH! The CUTE and the CUDDLINESS it burns!!!! (throws cupcakes let's not forget with chocolate frosting at Sakura)

**(Lee and Sakura continue to throw random stuff at each other for a good 10 minutes)**

**Sakura: **(lays helpless on the floor) Uh…Lee!

**Lee: **Yeah…Saku- uh you know what, before you say anything I'm sorry let's just make up. I'M SORRY and… (continues to lecture on how sorry he was for 30 minutes) So what do you say?

**Sakura: **I was just gonna ask you what the time was!

**Lee: **Uh……..

**FIN**

**Well, I'd like to thank Cardcaptors for providing the characters Madison, Sakura, and Lee! You guys do an awesome job! SO THANKS! NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE SO THERE! **

**My next series will be based on KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**SO….ENJOY! don't put your hopes up because it's not gonna be there tomorrow it's gonna take a while! Just keep checking **


	2. Chapter 2: Kingdom Hearts

**Sorry it took so long to update. Well, like I said the next part was going to be Kingdom Hearts. (So, uh… chibihachi….enjoy! Yes, Riku and Roxas are in it!) So if you are reading this….REVIEW! I won't take up anymore of your precious time and let you read, even though only 15 percent of you fanfic writers actually read this bold print writing that looks like blibberish but are actually words.**

**Anything in ( ) is stage action (as always).**

_**PART 1: Uh……..**_

**Roxas: **Does anyone have a snack? I'm hungry!

**Sora: **(throws an apple at Roxas and knocks him out for 2 minutes) HERE! HAVE AN APPLE!

**Roxas:** This is all you have! A measly little apple?

**Sora:** Yup!

**Roxas:** (throws apple at an ant and squishes the poor ant that was blah blah blah blah blah) YUCK!

**Sora:** (retorts out of no where) I found a penny in my shoe!

**Roxas:** You know? I just have no patie- (elephant falls on Roxas)

**Sora: **belch Oh wait, I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Roxas! Roxas?

Oh well (devours the PB&J sandwich)

**Kiri:** (trips over rock)

**Frog:** _Ribbit!_

_**Part 2: I'm really bad at making up titles so I'm going to name this one Bob!**_

**Riku: **I like spoons! (places a spoon on his nose)

**Kiri: **I'm going to make toast!

**Sora: **(sits on a pineapple)

**Kiri:** I don't have bread to make toast so I'm going to place index cards in the toaster!

**Roxas: **(at this time Roxas would say something but he can't since an elephant fell on him, Remember?)

**In the mean time the index cards in the toaster shriveled up and now Kiri has no toast! Wa Wa WAAAH!**

**Kiri: **Noooooo! My precious toast! It's gone forever! (a butterfly flutters by)

**Sora: **I bought some bread Kiri!

**Kiri: **(takes the bag of bread and throws it at Riku) You'll never understand!

**Riku: **(spoon falls off of his nose and he starts to cry)

**Kiri: **(throws a fit for an hour)

**Old Man: **Blah blah blah blah blah!

**Frog:** _Ribbit!_

**FIN**

**Thank you, Disney for Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Kiri!**

**OC: Old man, frog**

**Well, thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW I ONLY HAVE 2 REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW! The next part is based on dadadadah Naruto!**


End file.
